


"Мой" и не только

by QuantumCat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, POV Spock, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumCat/pseuds/QuantumCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слэшные стихи про Кирка и Спока</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Реакция Спока на признание

Смотришь с надеждой, ресницы трепещут,  
Бережно пальцы по ткани скользят.  
Темный янтарь твоих глаз так и блещет,  
Я не могу отвести от них взгляд.  
Жаждешь ответа. Мой голос чуть глуше,  
Чем я привык, но логичны слова  
И осторожны: боюсь я разрушить  
То, что соткалось меж нами едва.  
Слышишь, как дорог ты, мой нелогичный,  
Сильный, упрямый, влекущий к себе?  
Чувствуешь? Знаешь? Шепчу непривычно  
То, что не мог раньше вверить тебе.  
Друг мой. Мой брат. Капитан. Мой учитель  
И ученик. Космос мой. Мой маяк  
В чувственном шторме. Мой сладкий мучитель,  
Ты обнимаешь. Немею. И так  
Нежно, неспешно касаются губы  
Губ моих, что невозможно теперь  
Им не ответить. Небыстро, негрубо  
Движемся вместе. Расслабься, поверь,  
Я не сбегу. Я с тобой. Обнимаю,  
Пальцы скользят по спине, по бокам.  
Ближе, теснее. Тебя понимаю  
И прижимаюсь как хочешь ты сам.  
Мягко меняется ход поцелуя,  
Ты отстраняешься, смотришь в глаза.  
Снова во взгляде зовущем тону я,  
Тянет твой разум к себе. Ты же за  
Доли секунды меня понимаешь,  
Руку мою переносишь к виску.  
Фраза про разумы. Ошеломляешь  
Светом сознанья. Босым по песку  
Мира родного пройти, не обжегшись,  
Мне невозможно, но разум упрям:  
В ярком видении вместе идем мы —  
И зеленеет пустынный Вулкан.  
Вместе сплетаются нити от катры  
И от мятежной терранской души.  
Ближе чем кто-либо стал для меня ты,  
Друг, брат, любовник. Но ты не спеши,  
Необязательно брать всë и сразу:  
Я не исчезну, я буду с тобой.  
Принадлежат мои тело и разум  
Только тебе. Ты мой t'hy'la. Ты мой.

14-15.06.16


	2. Где-то черные дыры меняют орбиты планет

Где-то черные дыры меняют орбиты планет,  
Где-то звезды двойные танцуют вокруг центра масс,  
Где-то в космосе передвигаются стаи комет,  
И куда-то туда, в неизвестность, идет Энтерпрайз.  
  
А на мостике смена уже на исходе почти,  
А на мостике тихо, неспешно беседа идет,  
А на мостике лишних людей невозможно найти,  
Каждый важен бесспорно и с гордостью службу несет.  
  
В капитанской каюте начнется знакомый сюжет,  
В капитанской каюте для шахмат готова доска,  
В капитанской каюте старпом будет словом согрет,  
И не только лишь словом, но это потом, а пока  
  
Для двоих, что узнали друг друга на звездном пути,  
Для двоих таких разных, но с пламенем схожим в сердцах,  
Для двоих, друг без друга которым уж не обойтись,  
Приключениям, тайнам, загадкам не будет конца.  
  
Где-то черные дыры меняют орбиты планет,  
А на мостике смена уже на исходе почти,  
В капитанской каюте начнется знакомый сюжет  
Для двоих, что узнали друг друга на звездном пути.  
  


21.08.2017


End file.
